Twilights of the Gods
by Ronness
Summary: One day after the prom ... Kim and Ron celebrate their love but somewhere in the world tries a vilian to take over the world.This is my first fan fiction and the first story which I didn't wrote in my mother tounge German.Chapter 7 8 and changed the titel
1. Chapter 1 and 2

**Kim Possible: "The final mission" by Alexander Hinz**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kim Possible. Disney owns Kim Possible._

**Chapter 1**

The first sunbeams of a new day were clearing their way through the half open windows into Kim Possible' room. They softly shine on her sleepy body and she slowly opens her emerald green eyes. She smiled as her eyes were fully opened and the light of the sun were shining on a picture of Ron, Ron Stoppable. Yesterday night she kissed him, finally, after uncountable missions they had undergone. Now it was like a dream to her but a nice dream from which she never wanted to wake up.

Her Kimunicator rang.

"What's the sitch, W….. Ron!" she answered surprised but happy to see him this morning at first of all the people she had to see today. "Hi!"

"Hi, Kim! How are you?" Ron asked shyly.

"Fine thanks and you?"

"Great, great. After yesterday night … And that's why I call you actually …" Kim's heart sank down. What was he going to say?

"Yes?" Kim interrupted him.

"Well, KP, you know that I have feelings for you … since this happenings with this microchip and your emotional confusion … when you kissed me … And that's exactly what I wanna ask you is if … I mean"

Kim interrupted him: "If I mean my kiss seriously yesterday?"

"Yes, exactly! That what I wanna asked you." Ron replied relived.

Kim smiled: "Ron. After all those years we were friends … Yes Ron, I meant it seriously. I really do love you."

Now Ron smiled too. "You! Me! Bueno Nachos! I'll pick you up in an hour or so?"

"Okay Ron! Love you."

Ron swallowed and Kim noticed that he wasn't used to saying this. Finally he was able to say those three magical words: "I love you too, KP."

Kim walked half asleep into the kitchen where her father sat at the table and read an article in "The Examiner".

"Good morning, dad." says Kim as she realised his present.

"Good morning, Kimmie-cup." responded her father. "How was the prom?"

"Nice."

"Just nice?" Mr Possible raised an eyebrow but didn't looked up from his newspaper.

Kim blushed red in her face. "Well, dad, Ron and I kissed each other."

Mr Possible swallowed his coffee the wrong way. "You did what?" he asked while he was coughing.

"We kissed each other."

"Who kissed you?" asked Kim's mother, Mrs Possible.

"Ron, mum."

"Finally! I thought this would never happen." answered Mrs Possible.

"Darling!" shouted Kim's father. "Kimmie-cup kissed a boy."

"It's Ron, darling." replied Mrs Possible. "You don't have to get a heart attack because of this. And besides this, Kim, I'm very happy that you and Ron are together now. It was the same situation with your dad and me."

"Really, mum?"

"Really, darling?", Dr. Possible asked surprised.

Kim's mother gave Mr Possible a rude look: "Don't you remember our first date, honey?" She saw his blank face. "You don't. Nice! How long are we married yet." Again she looked in a blank face. "I'm at my work. Do you meet Ron today?" she asked Kim.

"Yes, he picks me up in an hour."

"Have fun than, Kim." And to Mr Possible: "And we talk later about this."

The door bell rang.

"We'll open!" shouted the tweebs in excitement.

"You won't!" shouted Kim back from upstairs and ran quickly down to open the door. As she opened quickly the door she looked in the wide open sparkling hazel brown eyes of Ron who said: "Hi, KP!"

"Hi, Ron." answered Kim and her face blushed red. She stepped nearer to Ron and kissed each other.

"That's disgusting!" Kim heard two voices yell. It were the tweebs. "You are kissing Ron."

"Yes, I do." she answered. "We are together now." added Ron.

The tweebs looked as each other. "Finally!" they replied.

"Hi Ronald." Kim's father came into the entrance hall. "so you two are together?"

Ron nodded and so did Kim.

"Go go to work, dad." Kim asked.

"Yes I do. See you later." And to Ron: "We talk later." Ron swallowed.

As Kim's father was gone and Ron and Kim were on their way to Bueno Nachos, Kim asked Ron: "How did your parents react?"

"Oh, it was strange." he answered. "They said finally and opened a bottle of champagne."

Kim started to laugh….

**Chapter 2**

Meanwhile, somewhere, a metallic voice got heard and a metallic hand was pointing at a ring on the monitor.

"I need to get this ring." he said.

"Sir, we tried everything but the security measures are too heavy." one of the two persons on the floor answered.

"You haven't tried hart enough to get it." the voice replied in an harsh tone.

"We did everything we could do." said the other person with trampling voice.

The silhouette of the voice was getting clearer now but still you can't see anything of his face. It was a tall silhouette with wide shoulders and a muscles and strong body. The only part of his body to be seen were his hands. They were in metallic cloves.

"You disappointed me." the voice said. "Again!"

"Sir, it isn't our fault. The security …."

"Silence!" ordered the metallic voice. "You two disappointed me the last time. Leave me! I will get the ring by myself. Prepare my horse, I go there tonight!"

Lightning's were striking in the darkness, thunder were roaming through the air and rain poured down. The two soldiers were standing in their hut at the entrance of the cave which they should protect as they heard the noise of a horse. One of the soldiers stepped outside to see what it was.

"Stop! Military area! You are not allowed to enter!" yelled the soldier in the darkness. Nothing responded. Silence. "Must be a hallucination!"

"Who was it?" asked the other soldier.

"Don't know. There was nobody outside." replied the other one.

A shadow flashed past the window. "You saw this?" asked one of the soldiers. "Yeah! I did." They loaded their gun. One of them went out of the hut and looked around.

"You see someone?" asked the soldier in the hut. "No!" answered the soldier outside. "There is … STOP! Military area you have no right … Argh…"

"What happened?" asked the other one but the soldier outside didn't answer. Full of fear but although in the knowledge of what he had to do now he activated the transceiver. "Here is Area 34! Here is Area 34! Berlin can you hear me?"

"We hear you Area 34. What's the matter?"

"Don't know. My partner went out for an ordinary security check. He doesn't return by now."

"Are you under attack?"

"No, Sir!"

"Is someone knocking at the door?"

"Yes, Sir!"

"Open the door, Area 34."

"Yes, Sir!"

Slowly and the gun in firing position, he went to the door and opened it slowly. "Who is there?" he asked as he stared in the darkness. Suddenly he heard a metallic voice behind him which said: "Your darkest nightmare."

Before the soldier could defeat himself it was dark in the hut. After a muffled scream it was silent too. Dark and silent. Only the noise of the transceiver and a voice filled with fear was coming out of it and filled the air. The voice spoke nervously into the transceiver: "AREA34! AREA 34! Please respond! AREA 34! AREA 34! … Sir, we've got a problem."


	2. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Later, both of them sat in Bueno Nachos holding their hands.

"Where is Rufus?" asked Kim.

"At home." answered Ron huffily. "He can't cope that I wanna spend more time with you than with him. So I left him at home."

"Ron!"

"What? We are together now." Ron looked into Kim's pout face. "Yeah! All right, Kim. I get him - later. After the …"

The Kimunicator rang.

"What's the sitch Wade?"

"Hi Kim, you've got … What is this?" Wade asked surprised as he saw Ron and Kim holding their hands. "You two are together now?"

"Yes we are!" answered Ron proudly. Kim nodded.

"Finally!" was Wade's only reaction. "I thought that this would never happen."

"Why does everyone says finally when we tell them that we are together?" asked Ron lightly het up. "That's start to annoys me!"

"Kim. You've got a new mission."

"Wade!" she sighted. "Can't I get a break?"

"I'm sorry, Kim, but not this time." he replied. "The German government asked for help."

"The German government!" asked both in astonishment.

"Yes, they say only you can help them. It's kind of international catastrophe."

"But they haven't told you what happened?" asked Kim.

"No sorry Kim. They just told me that someone will pick you two up in about 3 hours and that you two will be expected in Frankfurt airport tomorrow." Wade said.

"We are on our way." said Kim.

Later that day, a black armored limousine stopped in front of the Possible residence and two people got of the car. Both were dressed in a long black trench coach. On their head they had a black hat. As they walked up the way to the door their eyes were going from one side to the other as if they would be alert of an attack.

They knocked on the door and as Kim Possible opened one of them said: "Are you Kim Possible?"

"Yes I am."

"We are from the German embassy in Washington D.C. We should guard you to the embassy." one of them responded.

"Ok! These are my luggage. I just go and say good bye to my parents."

Both of them raised an eye brown. "Do this." one of them answered. "We take your luggage."

Kim sat in the black armored limousine and was staring out of the window. As they stopped in front of Ron's house, she saw him already standing outside and waiting for them.

"Hi Ron!" greeted Kim Ron and waved her hand so that he could see her.

"Hi Kim!" he greeted back happily.

Both of them kissed each other. "So are you ready?" asked Kim.

"As ready as you can be." he answered. "I can't wait to go to Germany the country of white sausages and Sauerkraut."

"Ron!" Kim replied. "Not all Germans are eating this stuff."

An old man with white hair and beard was standing outside as they arrived in the German embassy in Washington D.C. As he saw the limousine door open and recognized Kim's face, which he saw on so many pictures in newspapers, he quickly went down the stairs to greet her.

"Kim Possible I guess!" he greeted her.

"You are guessing right." she replied. "And that is my boyfriend and team mate Ron Stoppable."

"Nice to meet you." They shook hands. "I am the ambassador. We booked you tickets for the plane tomorrow to Frankfurt. An agent will wait for you there. For tonight you stay at my residence."

"Thanks." said Kim and Ron in appreciation about his offer.

"I guess you are hungry?"

"Oh yes, we are!"

"Ron!"

The ambassador laughed. "We prearranged dinner for you. Some traditional German food: White sausages and Sauerkraut!"

Ron looked smilingly at Kim and whispered in her ear: "You own me a soda!"


	3. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

High above the city stood the bright full moon which was sending his brightness down to earth. His image reflected in the little lake that was in front of the residence of the ambassador. Out on the balcony stand Kim looking into space.

"Have I told you that I love you, Kim?" said Ron as he appeared behind her on the balcony.

"Yes you did." she answered and turned around to look into his eyes. "You did it often today."

"I have to catch up so many years that I have to hurry with that now."

Kim looked into his face.

"Why was I so blind?" she asked. "Why was I so blind not to see that the one person I was looking for my whole life was right next to me?"

"Kim, I learned something in those years: We all are humans. We make mistakes! Especially me"

Kim laughed and gave him a very long hug. After this she looked up into his eyes and started to smile. "Promise me something, Ron Stoppable." she said.

"I do everything for you. You know that."

"Promise me to hold me and that you never let me go."

"I will." he said, after he looked into her wide opened eyes which were full of tears.

"Why are you crying Kim?"

"I have a bad feeling for this mission."

Ron looked at her with a blank face. "Why?"

"It's our first mission as a couple. And after all those missions, where I or you were nearly …"

"Stop talking Kim." Ron interrupted her. "We're still alive. Neither Dr. Drakken nor Shego, neither Monky Fist nor Duff Killigan could kill us. Why now?" She looked into his eyes. "Ron, I love you."

"I love you too, Kim."

They both kissed each other with only the smiling moon as their audience…

Newspaper article:

_In the last 24 hours over 500 people disappeared without a trace. Over 90 per cent of them belonged to governmental security instruments or were persons in high political positions. Under the disappeared person belong the Minister of Finance and chairman of the defense council. The chancellor stressed that his government has everything under control. "There is no need to worry or getting nervous. Our secret intelligent service is working under a high pressure to solve the problems and Federal Criminal Investigation Agency is looking for those who are responsible for those disappearances."_

The chancellor was in his office in the Federal Chancellery and was staring outside the window. He saw how many elite soldiers were taking their position in front of his office. Even inside and in front of his door were armed soldiers protecting their chancellor. He stared outside and shook his head. Why didn't he destroy this awful ring before it could get stolen? Because of the national security was the answer of his Minister of the Interior, Alberich Neumeier. Why did he listen to him? Now he stared outside and it felt like war. People disappeared without a trace and his own life was more in danger like ever before. He felt like in a bad dream but that this was real. The population was getting nervous and his Ministers too. The opposition did the same like always: They wanted his resignation. Anger and fear raised in him. Why was he so powerless against this? Why, why, why?

He emptied his glass and leaned against the window and said: "I wish it would be night or she would be here by now."


	4. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Kim opened her eyes and looked around. She wasn't in the room in the ambassador's residence anymore. There was a river, green hills, grapevines and the bright shining sun was dazzling her.

"I guess you are Kim Possible." said a voice.

Kim needs a long moment to get used to the light but than she saw an old man with a long white beard. Around his body he was wearing a long grey cloak, in his right hand he holds a long ash-tree stick he used for walking. On his head there was a grey hut and he also had a eye patch for his right eye. This stranger looked smilingly at Kim and holds his free hand to her. "Let me help you to stand up."

"Where am I?" asked Kim. "And where is Ron."

"I will tell you. Everything at the right time. You will need this knowledge for your mission."

"You know about the mission?" asked Kim surprised while she took his hand and got up. "How can you know about this?"

"I know a lot that nobody knows." the stranger replies. "Let us take a little walk and I will tell you …."

They walked along the river. The waves of the river slammed softly against the shore, the bright sun shined down to earth and made the cobwebs, which were dew-sprinkled, looks like old women hair. Kim and the stranger walked through dew-sprinkled grass, passed vineyards and saw some strange creatures drinking vine there.

The stranger looked towards Kim. "What do you know about this mission?" he asked.

"Not much." she replied. "Only that it will be an international catastrophe when we don't come for help."

The stranger nodded. "Yes, it will be. Not only for the Germans or the world. For every creature, even those you don't see with your eyes." He looked to the strange creatures in the vineyards. "It's even a catastrophe for them."

Kim looked to those creatures, which are looking like some kind of birds with long tails and neck. They also have some kind of bugle on their head. "What are they?"

The stranger stopped and looked at them. He smiled. "They are the most peaceful creatures in the world." he said. "Elwetrische is what the people in this area call them. They don't know anything about money or power. They are happy when they have their freedom and …" he laughed as he said this "… their bottles of wine. Peaceful creatures." He looked to Kim. "They are also in danger when the midget will get the full power of the ring."

"Midget?"

"Let me tell you how this world was made …

"A long time ago, as everything was nothing, the world was made out of fire, water and soil. The great earth mother Erda bound those three elements together to make this world you are walking on now, Kim. At this time the world was peaceful and innocent. In one river I gave the gold of the world for protection. I gave it to this river we're walking along now. This gold is the gold of the world. It keeps the world together and keeps the world innocent. The three daughters of the river should protect it."

"And what is the name of the river?" asked Kim.

"It's the Rhine, Kim, and I gave the gold to the Rhine's daughters. They protected it well for thousand of years."

"What happened than?" Kim was alert now.

"The midget stole it." the stranger replied. "And he made the one ring out of it. The one ring to rule them all."

"How?"

"There is only one way to forge the gold to a ring." the stranger stared now to the other shore of the river. A cold wind blow through Kim's hair and let the cape of the stranger flapping. "If you want to made out of the gold the ring you have to doom the love."

Kim looked shocked at the back of the head. "He doomed the love?" she asked still in shock. The stranger nodded. "After he had made the ring he fight down the midgets and made himself to their leader. They had to work hard for him to raise his wealth. My brother and I stole the ring and the gold, he let mined, from him and hided it in a cave. The midget doomed the ring and everyone who will get it. Unfortunately, a young man found it. He put on the ring and turned into a dragon which protected the ring and the gold for many years. Acquisitiveness and jealousy were his motivation. Later, a young warrior, Sigfried, a descendant of the extended family I founded, went out to become a hero. He killed the dragon, tooked the ring and went on. One year later he got killed by his own family. They wanted to have the ring. Acquisitiveness and jealousy - the curse of the ring."

"What happened afterwards?" asked Kim, fascinated about the story.

"The ring got lost." he answered. "Until 1940. A young German soldier found the ring and gave it to his general. He gave it to the leader of the third Reich, Hitler. They needed a long time to find out how the ring works and as they found it out, Germany was defeated and Hitler dead. That is the curse of the ring!"

"And what happened after that?"

The stranger looked at Kim. "Later Kim, later. Not the right time for you to know now. You will get to know it. Later and not from me, Kim."

Two ravens sat on his shoulders. "I have to go now." the stranger said. "We will see us again…"

Kim woke up and sat straight in her bad. She looked wildly around and realized that she was in her room in the ambassador's residents again. It was dark outside. Suddenly, she got up quickly, tooked her Kimunicator and said: "Wade, what do you know about the Rheingold…"


	5. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Good morning, Ron." said Kim after she saw him sitting at the table in one of the ambassador's residence room eating his breakfast. "What's wrong, Ron? You look a tired."

"Good morning, KP." he replied after seeing her. After they kissed she sat down and Ron said: "I was up half of the night."

"Why?"

Ron looked at Kim. "Sauerkraut, Kim."

Kim smiled at him and gave him a hug. Whispering in his ear she told him: "Haven't I told you that you shouldn't eat the whole bowl for yourself …"

"Why doesn't have the ring the same power it used to have?" a metallic voice yelled at the people in the room. One of them fearfully answered: "We don't know, Sir. It … well … maybe it is to old."

Two red points flamed out of the dark. "Too old!" the voice shouted. "Too old? This is the power of the gods. It is everlasting! I haven't doomed love at that time I made the ring if I haven't known about the power it will have. And now you tell me that it is too old?" The two red eyes disappeared again. "Where is Mime?"

"I'm here, my lord." a voice answered in the darkness.

"Leave us alone." said the metallic voice to the people in the room. They left.

After the two voices were alone, the metallic voice said: "Why doesn't it work anymore?"

"I don't know, my lord."

Out of the dark steps Mime, closer to the spot where the metallic voice came from. Mime was a tall man, with brown hair, brown eyes and wearing a black suit. His shirt was white and his tie black. Mime looked to the spot and suddenly saw a man coming out of the dark.

"I know that you feel better talking to me when you can see me." said the man, still with the metallic voice. "Yes my lord." answered Mime.

The man was a midget but still enough to be considered as a short human. He had curly blond hair, metallic cold blue eyes and also wearing a black suit. His body was stronger and muscular as Mime was. This man looked directly into Mimes eyes, who kneeled down in front of him.

"Stand up." ordered the man. Mime got up. "I ask you again, Mime, why doesn't it work anymore?" Mime looked at the man. "Don't lie to me, Mime." said the man. "You know that I can read everyone's mind."

"They made two rings out of it." replied Mime. The man's face went white.

"Find it." he told Mime. "Find the second ring and bring it to me. I need to get it!"

Mime nodded. "I will, my lord."

The man looked at Mime. "I have to go now." he said. "Take as many men as you need to get it. I want to have the second ring."

"Where do you go, my lord?"

"I go to a cabinet meeting." the man answered. "The chancellor wants to see all cabinet members. He has to tell us something."

Mime nodded.

"Go now and get me the ring."

Mime turned around. Before he went through the door he turned to the man and said: "I will find the ring and bring it to you, Alberich Neumeier, my lord." Mime bowed toward Alberich and left

through the door into the bright sunshine.


	6. Chapter 7 and 8

**Chapter 7**

The plane was flying high in the air. Kim and Ron sat in their seat facing each other.

"Isn't it cool that the German government sent us a private plane?" Ron asked Kim and took a deep sip of his water. "Boo-yah!"

"I don't know about that." Kim answered in an alarmed voice.

"Oh KP …"

"Ron!" said Kim. "Look. This strange dream and all the secrets about our mission and now this!" Kim shook her head. "I don't know about that." she said finally.

Ron looked at her. He smiled and took her hands in his hands. "Everything will be okay …"

"And what if not?" asked Kim loudly.

"You have me." Kim looked at him and smiled. "Yes," she said softly "I have you." They kissed.

After they finished their kissing, Ron looked out of the window. The sunlight was reflecting in the clouds. He know what he had to say now

"Kim." Ron said and looked at her. "You know that I would die for you if it saves your life?"

Full of shock Kim looked at Ron. "What?" she asked. "How do you …"

"Kim." Ron said softly. "Kim you saved my live so often. I think it's time to give you something back."

Tears filled Kim's eyes now. "You don't …"

"Stop talking now Kim." requested Ron softly smiling at Kim. "Just accept it."

The plane was flying into the rising sun …

"You are Kim Possible?" asked a young man as he saw Kim and Ron getting of the plane. He was young and tall. His hair was brown and his eyes were blue. In his face he had a three-day beard, which made him look handsome.

"Yes we are." Kim replied. "And this is my team mate and boyfriend Ron Stoppable."

The young man shook their hand.

"My name is Hans-Peter Ording." the young man introduced himself. "I'm a special agent from the Bundesverfassungsschutz."

"From what?" asked Kim and Ron.

"That's the secret service for inner security. " Hans replied smilingly.

"Oh, yeah, right!" said Ron rolling his eyes. "Why haven't I thought about this earlier?" Kim gave him an angry look. "What?" Ron asked quietly.

Hans-Peter looked at them. "Let us go." he said…

"That's your hotel." Hans said and pointed at a high building. "You'll stay here in Frankfurt until tomorrow. We pick you up at 9a.m and transfer you to Berlin." He gave them a piece of paper. "That's my number if you have some problem." Hans-Peter smiled at Kim. Ron got furious inside. "Thanks." Ron said and started to hold hand with Kim. "We'll call you if we _need_ help." Ron pulled Kim inside the hotel…

"Am I surrounded by duds?" Alberich metallic voice echoed though the cave. "How can you act so dump that you can't get me some information about this Kim Possible?"

Mime stood still on the wall of the cave looking at the others, who were looking with fear up to Alberich, and smiled.

"I'm honestly in the mood to hurt you all!" Alberich yelled.

"Leave us alone." Mime ordered softly to the others.

Alberich eyes went to Mime but he said nothing. Mime just looked at Alberich and nodded.

"You heard him." yelled Alberich. "Go!" The others went and left Alberich and Mime alone. "What was this for?" Alberich asked as he came out of the shadows as a human. Mime through a bunch of paper on the table next to Alberich.

"That's a report about Kim Possible." Mime answered.

"You got one?"

Mime smiled. "Of course! I'm not as dumb as the others who work for you." Mime laughed. "Or why did you make me to your state secretary?"

Alberich smiled. "Tell me about her." said Alberich softly.

Mime went to him and started: "She is sixteen years old and a cheerleader. As a kind of hobby she safe the world. Her sidekick or partner or how ever you want to call his function is a boy called Ron Stoppable. They are together now. There is also a Wade who is the administrator for her homepage and made a lot of gadgets for her. Besides this Ron Stoppable is the owner of a naked mole called Rufus. The function of Rufus? I don't know!" Mime ended his report with a smile. "I think we'll have a good chance to get rid of her. She is just a human."

"Like you, Mime."

"Yes!" he replied. "But you, my lord, are immortal."

"Thanks to the Nornen."

"Yes, thanks to them!"

Alberich walked to Mime. "I have a new mission for you." he said.

"I listen, my lord."

"Go and kill her, Mime." said Alberich. "Kill Kim Possible!"

**Chapter 8**

"Ron! Are you jealous?" Kim asked.

"Me? No! Why?" replied Ron.

"Just was wondering." said Kim as they walked to their rooms. "You acted so strange toward this agent."

Ron raised his eyebrow. "He is a show off!" Ron said silently.

Kim stopped and turned around to face Ron. "What do you mean by this?"

"Well, look KP." Ron started. "The way he looked at you and so on …"

"How often Ron?" asked Kim. "How often do I have to tell you that I only will love you and nobody else?" Ron looked at Kim and gave her a hug …

"Chancellor?" asked a voice behind the chancellor, who stared out of the window holding a filled glass in his hand.

He turned around. "Alberich! It's good to see you." he answered.

"I just came to tell you that Kim Possible landed in Frankfurt. She'll be in Berlin tomorrow."

"That's great news, Alberich."

"Chancellor, Sir, may I speak honestly to you?" Alberich asked.

"Yeah, of course. We are in the same party and cabinet. You are my best friend, too. So speak!" said the chancellor.

"I don't like the idea that an American teenager wills safe Germany."

The chancellor looked at Alberich, his Minister of the Interior. "I know that you have reservations about the USA and I also know that you think your secret service will make it on their own but I don't let Germany slide into a new catastrophe like it did 1933!" replied the chancellor with a smile.

Alberich nodded. "Well" he said "if you think so, best friend…" Alberich voice turned from a human voice into a metallic voice and his human skin faded away so that only a metallic body stood in front of the chancellor. "… Than I have to make my opinion stronger."

Alberich moved toward the chancellor, who stared in shock at Alberich. "What do you want to do …. SOLDIERS! HELP!" ….

_Newsflash:_

_The series of disappearances does not stop. As our channel heard is the latest victim of the series of disappearances the chancellor by himself. As the soldiers, who are there to protect him, came in his office, after they heard him scream, they only found the Minister of Interior on the ground with a bleeding wound on his forehead. They could not found a hint of the chancellor or who kidnapped him._

_Following the list of those who succeed the chancellor in case of an illness or death in the cabinet, Dr Wolfgang Peter, the Minister of Exterior, will take the place of the chancellor until he is found or new elections has been take place. Alberich Neumeier, the Minister of Interior, will take the place of the vice chancellor. His state secretary, Mime Kunz, will take the place of the Minister of Interior while Mr. Neumeier will take the place of the Minister of Exterior._


	7. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

The voices of different persons filled the room as Kim Possible entered the room through the big door. She looked around to see if Ron was there and smiled happily as she saw him sitting by the window.

"Good morning, Ron." she said.

Ron looked up from his breakfast. He smiled at her. "How beautiful she is." he thought. "Every morning she is styled the same way as every morning. Her long red hair smells like lilac and her eyes …" "Ron are you still jealous about him or why didn't I get a kiss?" Kim asked.

Ron shook his head and smiled at Kim. "Sorry, Kim. I just … never mind. Good morning." They kissed.

"So, you had a good night." Ron asked Kim. Kim just opened her mouth for answering the question as Hans-Peter Ording entered the room …

Slowly, slowly. Don't cause a sensation with that. You promised to get this behind you and than you are free. No more jobs for him. Living a normal live. How wonderful! I can go back to New Zealand, to my farm. But first of all I have to do this. Slowly, slowly. Don't cause a sensation with that old man. That's fine. In front of the hotel, stop the engine. Now the time: Five minutes. That would be enough to get far away from the hotel. Slowly, slowly …

"Good morning you two." said Hans.

"Good morning. " Kim replied.

"Hi." was Ron's answer.

"You mind if I sit down here and have my breakfast?"

"No that's fine." answered Kim. Ron didn't look happy.

"You want me to park the car, Sir."

"No thanks, I will be back soon. Just let it be in front of the entrance."

"Okay, Sir."

"We will bring you to Berlin today." glimpsed Hans before he took a deep sip of his coffee. "You will have a …"

A big blast convulses the hotel and an ear-splitting crash went through the air.

"What's that!" they heard some of the guest shout. "Anybody hurt?"

Two persons jumped up and run toward Kim, Ron and Hans. "Everything okay, Sir." they asked Hans. "Yes. Peter goes out and looked what had happened." Peter nodded and run outside.

"Where is your luggage?" Hans asked Kim and Ron. "At the reception." Kim replied. "Ludwig. Get it!" he commanded the other man. "I bring you to the car now. We drive earlier to Berlin than I thought we would." Hans said with fear in his eyes …


End file.
